Sonic Tales: Project Diva
by NightSlayer344
Summary: After another beating from the Blue Blur himself, Eggman creates a evil pop singer who uses her looks and music to brain wash and put everyone under her spell in order for Eggman to rule the world. It's up to Sonic and his friends to put a stop to the evil diva and set everyone free from her wrath, but he might not do it as his usual boy self. The fourteenth entry of Sonic Tales.
1. Chapter 1

"Curse that blasted hedgehog!" said the egg shape man coming through the doors of his home base. This egg shape man was none other than Sonic's arch enemy Dr. Eggman who was stomping on the floor repeatedly in anger after another one of his plans for world domination was foiled ruined by none other than the blue blur himself; Sonic the Hedgehog. There were times where the mad scientist almost beat the blue hedgehog, (Close calls for the speedy hedgehog if you asked him yourself.) but they always failed because of his heroic spirit and the help of his friends.

Eggman marched over to seat near his big monitor computer and began to pound on his keyboard, letting his anger from his foiled plan. "Dang it! Dang it! Dang it!" Eggman shouted, pounding on his keyboard of his computer. Eggman stopped pounding and began to press his hands on his forehead, trying to think of a new plan to beat his arch-enemy that he's been facing for many years.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik also known as Eggman to everyone, is know as the evil mad scientist that captures small critters and puts them in his machines, also known to be a man to have an IQ of 300. The evil scientist had a grandfather named Gerald Robotnik, who worked with the G.U.N (The organization that Rouge the Bat works with time to time.) and the creator (And I guess father in a way.) of the black hedgehog known as Shadow the Hedgehog, who was friends with Gerald's granddaughter Maria during their time in the Space Colony Ark over 50 years ago.

As Eggman was thinking of a new plan to conquer the world and a way to beat his blue enemy Sonic in order to conquer the world, one of Eggman's fellow robot known as Orbot came to him popping up from the ground of his base nodding in shame and not surprise to see the mad scientist down on the dumps..

Orbot, alongside Cubot, are two of Eggman's trustworthy(Well sorta) and loyal(I guess) robots that he made in his entire life as an evil scientist. Orbot is a smart robot and a clever one at that, unlike his counterpart and partner Cubot, who is clumsy and jokes around a lot to have fun. Orbot hopped his way to his creator seeing him all gloomy and upset about his latest plan being foiled today.

"So I take it that it didn't work I assume?" Orbot said mockley to him. Eggman just growled a bit at his red robot like a dog seeing a cat. "I thought for sure my latest plan would get rid of Sonic and his friends." Eggman said. "I spent three weeks working on it and it all came for nothing at the end." Eggman said, looking down.

As Eggman was looking down recollecting his thoughts on how his plan failed, he took notice that Cubot wasn't there with Orbot, which was odd to him because Orbot and Cubot are always around each other talking. "Where's Cubot?" Eggman said to his robot. "I'm not quite sure actually, I been trying to find him all day when you were out there trying to rule the world." Orbot said rubbing his robotic head.

"I tried asking the egg pawns, but they seem to be avoiding me or don't know where Cubot is." Orbot said, answering to the mad scientist. Eggman then got suspicious as he began to look at his monitor, showing footage of the surveillance cameras around his base.

He looked at all of them carefully, only to find one surveillance camera not working, showing nothing, but a blank screen with some weird static. "It seems to be coming from section A-3." Eggman said, getting up from his chair, heading towards where the surveillance camera wasn't working with Orbot following him from behind.

Along the way to section A-3 of his base, Eggman notice that he didn't spot a single sight of his robots, almost if they all disappeared or left the base with no trace. "Where are my machines?" Eggman said looking around as Orbot just shrugged as he didn't know as well.

The man and robot finally reached the door that lead to section A-3 and hopefully solve this whole mystery of his robots disappearance, since whatever is happening in that room might be the cause of it. With Eggman's hand reaching for the door knob, the door shook and began to rumble a bit. Eggman slowly open the door, only to be surprised from what he saw.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!"

"What is this that I am seeing!" Eggman said, surprised. What Eggman saw was a wild party going on with his egg pawns dancing around to the music that was playing, having fun. Not only did he see his egg pawns dancing, he also saw his second robot companion Cubot riding on the Egg-o-matic's wrecking ball swinging left and right with it, while singing along to the song "Wrecking Ball" as he rode it, with one of the egg pawns operating the Egg-o-matic from the cockpit. "Ahhh!" Eggman screamed as he ducked down as the wrecking ball from the Egg-o-matic almost hit him.

"Everyone stop!" Eggman shouted at the top of his lungs making all the egg pawns from dancing and made Cubot to jump off the wrecking ball. Everyone stood quiet as they all looked at their creator, who was tapping his left foot, upset about the unwanted event in front of him. "Okay who's the wise robot who started this unplanned party." Eggman asked, demanding to know.

All of the egg pawns immediately pointed to Cubot, who looked at them angrily for not having his back in the situation that was happening. "Thanks a lot you guys, you're all great friends!" Cubot scolded at his robot friends. "Everyone go back to your position and do your jobs!" Eggman demanding his egg pawns. The egg shaped robots all got depressed and left to go back to do their work around the base with their heads down.

As Eggman looked at all his egg pawns leaving area, Cubot was only left in front of him, who looked both nervous and scared of Eggman as he gave him a death looking stare. Eggman was so angry at Cubot, that he wanted to strangle the living air out of him, but couldn't due to the fact that Cubot doesn't have any lungs to begin with.

Eggman then started to walk slowly to his as he began to talk. "Cubot you better have a good explanation for-" Eggman stopped talking when he stepped on something on the floor. "What's this?" Eggman said looking down on what he stepped on. Eggman picked up the item and took a closer look at it and notice that it was cd case.

"What is this?" Eggman said looking at the cd case carefully, looking at every detail on it. "That's my Miley Cyrus music disc." Cubot said, coming towards the mad scientist. "What the heck is a Miley Cyrus?" Eggman asked. "Is she a O.C. or something?" Eggman said, rubbing his bald head. "Umm…..I don't think she's a O.C, I think she's a real person." Orbot stated to the doctor.

"Oh….well she should be." Eggman said looking at a image of Miley Cyrus on the CD case. "Oh yeah I'm her number one fan. I been to all of her live concert, here some footage of her and fans that I record when I went to those concerts." Cubot said pulling out a small tv out of nowhere.

Eggman watched the footage of Miley Cyrus singing and performing with her fans going crazy for her by cheering and crying out their tears for Miley. Eggman was shocked by the footage, wondering how can people even like this kinda stuff nowadays (And who can blame him.). Eggman was quite disgust by what he saw and quickly ran to nearest bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Eggman soon came out of the bathroom feeling better and spoke up.

"That has to be one of the most evilest things I have ever seen." Eggman said. "How is it that young people like that stuff these days. Are you sure she's not a O.C?" Eggman asked. "Well she's so popular and has a large fanbase that she can probably take over the world if she wanted with her music because her fans are so devoted to her." Cubot joked. Eggman then heard that last remark Cubot made and hatched an idea. "That's it!" Eggman said happily standing up tall in pride.

"What is it sir?" Orbot asked. "I know a way to conquer world the without any use of force or weapons." Eggman said running towards to his lab as Orbot and Cubot looked at each and followed their creator. The mad scientist rushed to his monitor with big wicked smile on his face thinking about his new plan.

Orbot and Cubot slowly enter the lab as Eggman's face glue to the screen, typing his new plans on the monitor. "So sir, what's the name of this new plan anyways?" Orbot asked, coming close to the egg shape man. Eggman slowly turned around to face Orbot with a wicked smile still on his face as he began to talk, "My dear robot friend, behold operation: Project Diva!" Eggman said moving out of the monitor to show Orbot and Cubot his sketches of his latest scheme.

Both Orbot and Cubot were amazed and surprise that Eggman was building something like this for the first time as they looked at the sketches. "Oh this should be interesting!" Cubot said happily, clapping his hands together.

"I have to say, this is something new and interesting even from the likes of you sir." Orbot said, looking at the mad scientist. "Now that I got the sketches out. It's time to start working on it, I love it when I make a new plan!" Eggman said excitedly. Eggman got up from his seat and began to go to the operation station of his lab.

"Come on you two. I'm gonna need the likes of you two to help me build this machine." Eggman said his two robots. "Oh boy! For once in my robot life, I actually what to do some work!" Cubot said happily, hopping his way to the mad scientist to the operation table. "I guess I have no choice, after all I am program to help." Orbot said as he started to make his way to Eggman.

For the next four nights Eggman, Cubot, and Orbot worked on Operation: Project Diva, Eggman was so excited to get his latest plan done that he spent little time sleeping and eating while working.

Of course he didn't work on it alone, he had the help of Orbot and Cubot. Orbot was helping by programming the hardware and functionally of the machine. Cubot was telling Eggman what people like these days since Eggman is out of touch of the current pop culture.

During the their time together making the machine, they had their own little 80's montage moment as they played the song "Working for the Weekend" by Loverboy, enjoying every moment building on the machine.

But it wasn't always a good time for there was some technical hiccups and malfunctions while working. There were times where Cubot accidentally gave Eggman a rubber chicken when instead he need a screwdriver.

After the four days of hard work, Eggman was smiling excitedly at his computer monitor, pleased to see some status on his latest creation. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Eggman chanted.

"My creation is 80% percent in completion." Eggman said rubbing his hands excitedly, typing on his monitor looking at some design models of his creation. "Let see how Sonic manages to beat this machine." Eggman said confidently as he got up from his seat.

Eggman made his way to his creation as Orbot and Cubot were right there checking on it. Eggman smiled at the site of his creation on the table. "Let's give it a little test run." Eggman said, pressing a button near a keypad. Eggman slowly walked up his latest plan. Eggman watched as his creation's hands twitch its fingers slowly.

"Yes! It's alive! It's alive!" Eggman mimicking Dr. Frankenstein. "Can you hear me? Can you speak?" Eggman asked, looking down at the operation table. The machine slowly open it's eyes to reveal to have yellow glowing eyes. almost as bright as the sun. "Can you speak?" Eggman asked again. It a little while to adjust, but it finally spoke up. "No habla en ingles." it said in spanish.

"D'oh I forgot to set it in english." Eggman said face palming himself for his mistake. "No matter, once I fix your voice chip, you'll be filling your duty to help me rule the world hahaha." Eggman said, laughing really hard. "Que?" The machine said, confused by what Eggman said. "Okay, thats getting annoying." Eggman said, as he began to fix the voice chip.

A few months Later

Months have pass since Eggman's latest defeat, 16 years old Sonic the Hedgehog was at his house, hanging out with his friend-like-sister Honey the Cat as usual, playing a game of throwing darts at a picture of Amy Rose that Sonic is using for their game. Sonic was focusing on the picture of Amy, trying to adjust his aim to hit his target.

Sonic smiled as he shot the dart and manage to hit one of Amy's eyes perfectly with the dart. "Ha let's see you beat that." Sonic boosted at the yellow cat. "That's nothing, now step aside." Honey said as Sonic moved out of the way. Honey and grabbed a dart began to focus, while sticking her tongue to help her concentrate.

Honey threw the dart with a mighty throw and manage to hit Amy's other eye perfectly. "You know what they say, an eye for an eye." Honey said in mockery as the hedgehog and cat laughed together. "Where do you even gets these pictures from?" Honey asked the blue hedgehog.

"From Amy, she sends tons of these in the mail. I either just burned them in my fireplace or use them for target practice." Sonic said, getting more darts to throw. "She thinks by sending photos of her to me will make me fall in love her, but really its not." Sonic said as he and Honey laughed at the pink hedgehog fail attempts to get Sonic to fall for her.

Honey then stopped laughing when she remember something. "Sonic, I been meaning to ask, but does Amy know that you're in a relationship with Tiara?" Honey asked. "She does, but she refuses to acknowledge it. Just comes to show how much of a fangirl she is." Sonic said, throwing another dart at the picture of Amy, this time hitting Amy's head perfectly.

"Boom! Headshot!" Sonic shouted cheerfully. "That girl is in denial." Honey said looking at the picture of Amy. "Speaking of Tiara, how are things between you two? Have you guys seen each other lately?" Honey asking her friend about his manx cat girlfriend Tiara Boobowski.

"Well I haven't seen her since our first date, but I have been talking to her on the phone recently." Sonic said, walking to his couch to sit. "Aww do you miss her Sonic?" Honey asked, teasing her brother with a sly smile. Sonic had a small blush appear on his face as he smiled and laughed. "Well, I'll be lying if I didn't say I been thinking about her at sometimes." Sonic said, while grabbing the tv remote.

"When is she gonna come back? I really want to hang out with her and maybe have a little sparring match with her." Honey said getting excited just thinking about her fight with Tiara. "Well I asked and she says that she's been wanting to come over, but she's really busy guarding the Six Magical Rings with her father, beside do you really want to have sparring match with her, she was trained by her father and 'The Rings of Order'." Sonic said, knowing how much Honey loves fight tough opponents.

"What you just said about her made me more excited when she comes over." Honey said as she sat next to Sonic on the couch, thinking happily about a sparring match against Tiara as Sonic smiled and rolled his eyes, knowing how much Honey loves to fight.

"What are you trying to watch?" Honey asked, seeing Sonic flip through the channels quickly. "I'm just checking on the news is all." Sonic answered. "Why?" The yellow cat wonder. "Well it's been three months since I beat Eggman and he's been awfully quiet during those months." Sonic said, keeping his eyes on the television screen.

"Now that you mention it, he has been keeping things in the down low lately." Honey said to herself, rubbing her chin, looking down on the ground. "Eggman is planning something, I just know it and-dang it!" Sonic shouted angrily causing Honey to quickly look at him.

"What is it!" Honey asked wondering why the blue hedgehog yelled. "It's that stupid singer again!" Sonic said pointing at the tv screen. Honey looked at the tv screen to see a twenty year old human girl with brown hair with a red band and yellow eyes, she also wearing a long red sleeved top that shows her belly bottom and black mini shorts and red high boot wedges.

"Who is she?" Honey asked looking at the girl who was being interview before performing her hit song "Your Love is Mine." "That's Tori Sweet, recently she has become a major hit singer the last few months." Sonic said, in disgust.

"Everyone seems to like her music and looks apparently. She has been in the news a lot showing off her latest songs and outfits to the world and I'm getting so sick of it." Sonic said as he went on.

"I can't see the news once without hearing or seeing something about her." Sonic said looking annoyed, seeing the young pop singer on his tv screen. "Her music isn't even any good, it's just really bad romance songs and break up songs that are overuse." Sonic said.

Honey watched the whole interview unfold, from what she saw from Tori Sweet, she was acting nice and saying innocent phrases that made the crowd in front of her 'Aw' for her, show off the sweet side of her and people chanting her name. "She doesn't seem that bad." Honey said.

"I see her everywhere I go nowadays. I see her on cereal boxes, billboards, tv shows, and commercials." Sonic said, annoyed. "I'm so sick of hearing her everywhere, even her fanbase is annoying." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Sonic, it's just a thing people are in too these days. I'm sure once her fame goes down, you won't see much of her." Honey said patting Sonic's shoulder as the news went on.

"This just in, Tori Sweet has announce that she was written over 50 new original songs and she has even more planned out when those 50 songs are done." the news reporter said as the camera moved to Tori Sweet. "Looks like I'm gonna be around for a long time ladies and gentlemen." Tori said happily, with the crowd bursted out cheering for her.

Sonic then looked at Honey with a annoyed mean look on his face as Honey was laughing nervously on how wrong her statement about Tori Sweet is.

"Or maybe not." Honey said shrugging at the blue hedgehog. Honey saw how Sonic looked really upset as he gritted his teeth at Tori Sweet. Honey then thought of idea to help calm down Sonic as a light bulb appeared on the top of her head.

"Oooo a light bulb, I needed one to replace the dying one in my room." Honey said happily, grabbing the light bulb that was floating on her head, making the blue blur confused on what just happen. "Honey how did you-never mind, I don't want to know." Sonic said, not wanted to question about the light bulb appearing out of nowhere on Honey's head.

"How about we go to Station Square and get a bite to eat. It's such a nice day today." Honey said looking at the blue sky. "It would be a shame to waste it by staying in the house all day. All you need to turn that frown upside down is to hang out with a friend." Honey stated, pointing at herself. Sonic looked out the window also seeing how nice the day looks and gave Honey a soft smiled.

"You're right Honey, It would be a shame to waste a day in the house, maybe I should be thankful that Eggman hasn't been acting up lately, especially today." Sonic said, getting up from his couch as he and Honey went out the door and headed to Station Square. "That's the spirit Sonic! Come on, there's this candy shop I been wanting to go." Honey said

The blue hedgehog and yellow cat had a lot of fun when they reached Station Square, more so to Honey than to Sonic because he was annoyed by all the Tori Sweet products that he saw everywhere in Station Square. Sonic thought as Tori Sweet as a plague as everyone seems to be affected by her looks and songs.

Despite his annoyance with Tori Sweet, that didn't try to stop him to have fun with his sister Honey though, he didn't wanted to ruined her day just because he didn't like a singer that everyone loves.

The two just came out of the candy shop that Honey wanted to go with Honey holding a swirl lollipop in her hand licking the fruity taste and Sonic with a large chocolate bar in his hand. The two headed over to two Station's Square's park where the two sat on a park bench and let their mind relax after having hours of fun together.

"I guess today wasn't so bad as I thought it was." Sonic said happily, before taking another bite his chocolate bar. "See what did I tell ya, all you needed was to spent some time with a friend and it will always be a good time." Honey said happily as the two laughed happily.

"Sorry to cut in your perfect day Sonic." said a familiar voice. Both Sonic and Honey stopped laughing as their eyes were filled dread hearing the voice. The two quickly turned to find Eggman in his eggmobile floating above them with a evil smirk. "Eggman!" Sonic shouted as he and Honey got into their fighting position.

"It's about time that you show your face, it was starting to get boring without me kicking your egg butt." Sonic mocked. "Sorry about my absent Sonic, let's just say I been working on my latest plan and it's something that you can't beat." Eggman said, looking down at the hedgehog.

"And what plan might that be? Baldy McNosehair." Sonic said as he mocked the evil scientist. Eggman got a bit mad from the name but quickly shook it off.

"You'll see soon enough you pesky rodent! Egg pawns! Get rid of Sonic and Honey!" Eggman shouted. With that command being said from the mad scientist, the egg pawns pop out of the bushes in the park and began to charge up to the two heroes.

"Honey, you ready?" Sonic said smiling at the yellow cat. "As always." Honey replied back with a smirk on her face as the two fought the egg pawns head on.

The result of the battle was nothing new as Sonic and Honey were handling the egg pawns with ease and not breaking a sweat, however Eggman wasn't bothered by this as he watched the two heroes fight his foot soldiers with a evil smirk on him.

Soon there were no egg pawns left and around them were scraps of metal. Sonic dust off the dirt on his glove, while Honey was stretching her arms as the two looked at the mad scientist with mocking smiles. "Is that all you got baldy." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I won't even consider it as a warm up." Honey said, as she and Sonic gave each other a hive five. "Ho ho ho ho!" Eggman giving his trademark laugh. Both Sonic and Honey looked at each other, confused on why the evil scientist was laughing after his egg pawns were defeated by them. "What's so funny?" Sonic asked as he and Honey continued to look at Eggman laughing at them.

"Just what-" Sonic was cut off as a pink shockwave hit him and Honey, sending them crashing into a tree. Sonic and Honey slowly got up from the impact, rubbing their head from the pain they just witness. "What was that just now?" Honey said rubbing her head. The two stood, shocked to see the person that sent them flying into the tree.

"Yeah what's up people! It's Tori Sweet!" Tori said, making a grand entrance into the battle.

"No...way. You got to be kidding me" Sonic said slowly, unable to believe to see none other than the famous diva singer herself; Tori Sweet, who had a sinister smirk on her face. "Ho ho ho." Eggman laughed coming into the scene flying with an uncontrollable smile. "Behold Sonic my latest plan to rule the world is her." Eggman said, pointing at Tori Sweet.

"What do you mean by her?" Sonic said, looking at the popstar diva. "You see Sonic, I've been trying to rule the world with brute force and with weaponry, so I decided to try to rule the world in a different approach." Eggman said.

"I have created Tori Sweet, the ultimate singer who had capture the hearts of millions and millions of people around the world. With her popularity rising each passing day, the easier it would be to take over the world with her music." Eggman as Tori Sweet smiled at her creator looking back the blue hedgehog.

"So you mean me to tell me that during those three months of absence was to wait til Tori gets popular enough so you can ruled the world." Sonic said. "That's right you blue rodent, now Tori be a good diva and destroy Sonic." Eggman said, commanding his singer.

"Don't tell me what to do old man I got this." Tori said giving Sonic a evil smirk as her eyes began to glow red. Sonic and Honey got into their fighting position getting ready for a tight fight. Sonic then smiled, "Finally I can put this diva out of show business." Sonic said with a smirk. "We'll see about that." Tori mocked back.

The fight was a lot more challenging than the egg pawns than you expect. Sonic and Honey laid a few hit as they were having a hard time doing damage due to how Tori has the ability to teleport. Honey tried doing some of her best fighting moves, but failed because of the quick timing that Tori had. Sonic's spin dash didn't do any good as Tori grabbed the hedgehog while in ball form and threw him away with her powerful strength.

Sonic and Honey decided to attacked at the same time which they actually did some major damage to the machine as she fall back from the two, despite this little short victory that Sonic and Honey had. They were both tired as they wasted their strength and stamina against the pop singer. Then Tori immediately got back to her feet and laughed at the two in site seeing how tired the two are.

"You two did some major damage to my circuits, however I manage to fix them up thanks to my repair system." Tori said as her body looked good as new than before. "I feel that I had enough fighting for one day, so I'll let my fans do the fighting for me." Tori Sweet said as microphone appeared in her hand.

Sonic and Honey were confused by what she meant by fighting her fans as they both watched her sing her hit song "Your love is Mine" on the microphone that let her voice be heard miles away, sending shockwaves of the song though out Station Square.

Suddenly millions of Tori Sweet's fans came in, all wearing t-shirts of her and holding signs that said that they love her. Sonic and Honey looked around as they all saw the people chanting her name.

"You like my fans, not only my music is great, it's also a hypnotizing song." Tori explained. "The people are so blindly in love with me because of my music that they don't care what I say or what I do." Tori said, with a evil smirk.

"I even manage to get some of your friends in my command." Tori said as she snapped her fingers. With her fingers snapped, some of Sonic and Honey's friends appeared in front of them. There in front of them were: Shadow, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Mighty, and Ray. All of which had heart shape eyes replacing their regular eyes.

"Now would all six of you would be kindly enough and help me beat Sonic and his friend over there, I promise to give one of you a big hug if you bring them dead to me." Tori said, in her sweet tone to the six.

The group of six were acting like idiots as they respond with gibberish talk. Sonic's friends immediately charge up to him and Honey as they both tried defending themselves from their hypnotized friends. Sonic had to defend himself from the strength of Shadow, Mighty, and Knuckles, while Honey was defending herself from Ray, Espio, and Vector. The two heroes were having a hard time as they were still tired from the fight from Tori.

The two fought their hardest to knock out and beat their friends as they all laid down on the ground, while the blue hedgehog and yellow cat were huffing and puffing out the their breath from exhaustion. "Sonic I don't think I can't fight any longer." Honey said breathing heavily.

"Me either, let's be glad that we manage to-" Sonic stopped talking as they Tori singing her hit song which revived their six friends back up from the ground and were ready to fight again.

"Ha ha ha you thought it was over didn't you? We'll guess what, I can revive them as long as I want with my music and they will always be back in 100% percent in health and not only that. I boosted up their strength, now they are ten times stronger than you fought them." Tori said, watching the six getting up from the ground with a purple neon aura surrounding their bodies.

The group of six then smiled sinisterly and laughed at Sonic and Honey as they were preparing to attack again. Honey got into her fighting position, but Sonic put a hand in front of her. "Honey, we have to fall back." Sonic said, in a serious tone.

"We can't just fall back, we gotta save our friends from that witch herself." Honey said glaring at Tori Sweet. "Trust me Honey, I don't want to leave our friends like this either, but we gotta fight another day." Sonic said, frustrated that they have to retreat.

"Until we can figure out how to beat Tori and free the people that she hypnotize with her music, then we'll come back." Sonic said as grabbed his sister's arm.

Honey gritted her teeth as much she didn't want to leave her friends behind, she knew Sonic was right as they were even too tired and weak at the moment to fight for their friends' freedom. The two then ran off from the scene as Eggman and Tori Sweet laughed at the two retreating from the fight.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I finally caught Sonic on the run." Eggman said happily, watching the blue hedgehog and yellow cat run. "Should we go after him?" Tori said.

"No, let them them run like the pesky animals they truly are." Eggman said proudly, before laughing maniacally, before coughing from his laugh. "There's no possible way you can beat me this time Sonic." Eggman said calming down, seeing that he won this round.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time, when Eggman had his plan foiled by Sonic, he thought of a new one that didn't involve him using brute force, thanks to Cubot for giving him the idea. Eggman has created a evil pop diva named Tori Sweet, whom he had made famous during the few months since she had been active. Eggman's true purpose of building Tori Sweet was to brainwash everyone's mind with her music and looks. At the time, Sonic didn't know that Tori Sweet was working with Eggman nor that she was using her to rule the world. He didn't know until one day while hanging out with his friend Honey the Cat, who was trying to cheer the blue hedgehog up, but both got attacked and faced the mad scientist, who later brought out Tori Sweet, who also manage to brainwash six of Sonic's friends under her control. Sonic and Honey had to flee from the battle due to their fighting conditions and left their friends under the wrath of the pop diva. How will Sonic be able to defeat this evil singer, since she has almost everyone under her control. _

With Sonic and Honey

The two friends kept on running, with both of them feeling upset about leaving their friends behind with the evil diva. Sonic and Honey were coming in close to a familiar house in the distance. The house that they saw was their friend Tails, who has been at home all day probably working on something like a new machine or gadget that could be useful. The blue hedgehog and yellow cat reached the door and knocked on it.

The two waited for what seemed like hours until the door finally open to reveal the yellow fox himself with his yellow fur and white gloves were covered with nacho cheese stain on them and he looked tired as he was wiping his eyes while opening the door. "Hey guys *yawn* what can I do for ya?" Tails said, still sounding asleep. "Tails we have an emergency." Sonic said as Tails let Sonic enter the house with Honey. "What is it?" Tails said, still wiping his eyes.

As Sonic and Honey entered the house, they were surprised to find Tails' living room to be in such a mess as they found soda cans and nacho chips scatter around the floor and Tails's large screen tv was showing nothing but static on the screen. "Man Tails, what were you doing all day?" Honey said, taking each stepped she takes carefully as she made her way in the house. Sonic was wondering the same thing, looking at Tails.

"Sorry about the mess, I was just watching some wrestling and I guess I got overhype from all the action that made me fell asleep." Tails said embarrassed, with a small blush appeared on his face. "What is that you guys need?" Tails asked. "This is about defeating Eggman." Sonic said. Hearing this made Tails wide awake since Sonic hardly ever talks about defeating Eggman to him.

Tails can tell by the look on Sonic and Honey's faces that they meant business and that this time around Eggman had done something that to make them this serious. "What has Eggman done this time, has he got a ultimate weapon that you guys need help to beat?" Tails said. "Yeah, it's Tori Sweet." Sonic said. "What really?! You mean the famous singer loved by many?" said Tails, surprise to hear about Tori Sweet from the blue blur.

"What about her?" Tails asked. "Well apparently Eggman actually created her to brainwash everyone with her singing and looks for the last three months under our noses and she has six of our friends under her control." Honey said. Tails was upset hearing this about his friends under some mind control by the pop singer, he too didn't like Tori Sweet like his blue hedgehog friend.

"We tried defeating her but she used our friends against us." Sonic said. "We were hoping that you can created something that counter break her spell, so we can beat her and set everyone free from her." Honey said as Tails began to think by rubbing his chin. "I'll see what I can do, come to my lab, we'll try to come up with something together." Tails said as Sonic and Honey followed him.

During their time thinking of a way to beat Tori Sweet, Sonic and Honey took the time rest up their body to 100% percent in health thanks to Tails' hospitality. Tails, who cleaned himself up from the nacho cheese stains he had, did some studying as he watched footage from Stations Square's news network showing footage of Tori Sweet fighting Sonic and Honey that happened earlier today.

Tails examined every move and that Tori made and watched her brainwashing moves carefully, studying it's effects from the shock waves that his computer can examine.

While Tails was studying for a plan to beat Tori, Sonic and Honey took this chance to practice their fighting skills with each other in Tails's backyard, hoping to boost up their strength and skills with one another.

The two learned a few tricks to use against Tori Sweet and were having fun as they fought against each other. As the two kept on fighting each other, the yellow fox came out running to them from his house excited.

The two stopped fighting as they watched their yellow fox friend came towards them with a beaming smile. "Guys I found a way to beat Tori Sweet's brainwashing spell." Tails said happily. "Awesome, show us what you got Tails." Sonic said smiling. "Come, I'll tell you guys in the lab." Tails pointing to his placed. Sonic, Tails, and Honey entered the lab as the fox went to his computer and started typing. "So what's the way to beat Tori's spell." Sonic asked, as he and Honey looked at the computer monitor.

"It's really simple really, according to the data on my computer. The only way to break everyone free from Tori's spell is to find something that's more cuter and beautiful than her." Tails said happily.

"The thing has to be extremely cute and extremely beautiful than her, that can make even the coldest person with the coldest heart to love it." Tails explained.

"Do you guys have any idea what's cute and beautiful that can help us?" Tails asked. Three of them began to think something cute and beautiful that can help them defeat Tori.

The three of them took a long time thinking but came up with nothing, which frustrated them. "Drat, my mind is blank. How you about you guys?" Sonic asked looking at the two. "Nope nada, my mind is completely-" Honey stopped talking when she looked at Sonic who was still trying to think.

Honey then had a really huge smug face on her as Sonic caught that smug look from her. "Honey, why are you staring at me like that?" Sonic said feeling a bit uncomfortable from Honey's smug face. "Because Sonic I found a way to beat Tori Sweet." Honey said, slowly walking towards the blue hedgehog.

"H-how?" Sonic said watching Honey come close to him as Tails was confused by what's going on. "You Sonic or should I say….Selena." Honey said teasing.

Sonic's eyes widen in dread hearing that name and knew what Honey was getting at when she said Selena. Tails clapped his hands hearing this,"That's right, if there's anyone that's the definition of cute and beautiful it's definitely Selena." said Tails happily.

Both Tails and Honey looked at Sonic with smiling faces, while the blue hedgehog was backing up from the two and was quickly rejecting the idea. "Oh no! I don't want to turn back into a girl!" Sonic waving his arms left and right.

"Come on, remember how the whole world fell in love you when they first saw you as Selena." Honey said reminding Sonic. "Don't remind me, I still have nightmares about it. I don't want to be Selena." Sonic shredding at the memory of everyone chasing after him when he was Selena.

"But Sonic you can use that power to break everyone free from Tori's spell and save our friends." Honey said trying to convince the blue hedgehog. "No means no, we'll just have to find a another way to beat her." Sonic said, looking away from the two. "Umm...you guys, I think you want to see this." Tails said, looking at his monitor. Sonic and Honey went over to the monitor to see the news from Station Square that was currently happening.

What they saw shocked them, what they saw wasn't Station Square as the city completely changed its looks. The buildings and structure that Station Square was known for have been changed into a purple neon city with purple neon lights on them. It seems that Tori had made everyone change the look of the city into her own kingdom and playground.

They saw the people of Station Square worshipping Tori like a goddess as they all bow down to her and cheered for her. There also some of Eggman's egg pawn on the screen marching with Eggman laughing in victory alongside with Tori as they continued to rule over the purple neon city.

Honey and Tails did nothing as they glared at the screen at the sight of Eggman and Tori laughing. They turned around to see Sonic who was looking down at the ground clenching his two fist as hard as he can, really furious from what he was seeing.

"Sonic...are you okay?" Honey said, a little worried for her brother as she walked slowly to the blue hedgehog. Sonic put his head up and faced the two. "*Sigh* All right I'll do it." Sonic said, shocking his two friends. "Really?" Tails said.

"I'll turn into Selena to beat Tori." Sonic said in defeated. "Then I'll whip the formula and the antidote to change you back when this is done. Luckily for us, I still have the notes for the girl formula." Tails said happily. "You mean you kept it?" Sonic said, a little surprised.

"Well Sonic, when you discover something huge like to change one's gender, you tend to keep great discovery like that written down." Tails said, defending himself. "Whatever, just start the formula so I can beat Tori and save everyone." Sonic said grumpily. "Sonic, I'm proud of you." Honey said patting his shoulder. "Thanks, Honey." Sonic said, giving his sister a soft smile.

For the next hour, Tails followed the notes to the girl formula carefully trying avoid any mistakes as possibles. During that hour of waiting, Sonic was walking backwards and forwards not really excited about the girl formula, while Honey was quite curious how all this will turn out.

Tails then came out of his lab with a smile, showing in his hand a tube with a pink liquid in it. Sonic eyes couldn't help but give the tube a death glare as Tails handed it over to the blue hedgehog.

"Here Sonic, it's all done. I made it extra powerful so that the moment you drink it, it should change you instantly." Tails explained as he went to his closet and pulled something out of there. "Here Sonic, I still have these around." Tails said handing over something to Sonic.

What Sonic saw was the same clothes that he wore when he first turned into Selena. The same clothes that Cream's mother Vanilla providing for him when didn't have any other women clothing at the time.

Sonic grabbed the clothes and looked at them as the memories of Selena came back to him. "You could drink the formula in that room over there." Tails said pointing a room across from them.

Sonic, with the clothes and formula in his hands and started to walk over to the room but stopped as he looked back at Tails and Honey and went inside the room as Tails and Honey heard Sonic lock the door. As Sonic was in the room, he looked carefully at the pink liquid that was in the tube and could have swore to hear a girlish laughter of Selena in his head.

"I hope it's cherry flavor." Sonic said, remembering the last time he drank the formula as he began to drink the tube. When the blue hedgehog drank the whole tube, Sonic looked down to his hands as they began to have a golden glow as his whole body then began to burst out in a golden explosion.

Honey and Tails watched the door that Sonic entered, they saw a golden glow light coming from the room as they saw the lights escape through edges of the door and underneath it making Tails and Honey to close their eyes from the brightness. When the lights finally cleared after a minute, Tails and Honey looked back at the door to see some smoke coming out of the room.

The cat and fox saw the door slowly opening, both of their eyes widen in surprise to see their friend Sonic in front of them as a heavenly light was behind the former male hedgehog, making it seem if that the door behind the hedgehog lead to heaven itself. Tails then had a huge blush appear on his face and pressed his hands on his heart as he forgotten how Sonic's girl form was so beautiful.

"I can't take it! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack from the beauty." Tails said, before he fainted and fell down to the ground with a huge thud. Honey's emotion was blank that she didn't even care that Tails fainted next to her.

The yellow cat then had a huge smile on her face as she looked at her former male hedgehog friend, who was staying quiet at the moment. "This is so gonna work. Tori Sweet prepare to eat your heart out." Honey said, with her eyes beaming with hope.

Station Square

Back at Station Square, now a purple neon city. There was Eggman laughing in victory with Tori Sweet laying her body on a chaise longue while painting her nails, not really caring what's going on at the moment with some of her fans fanning her with a giant leaf as if she was their goddess. Station Square had truly become different.

There were stone statues of Tori Sweet and Eggman which they made the people of Station Square to make for them, almost all over the neon city. Everyone was just love stuck for Tori that she even made her fans fight each other for her own amusement, promising the winner of the fight a hug if they won.

Eggman had his egg pawns build a giant black sphere that had purple neon lights on it, floating above the city, which is near to completion. Eggman had that black sphere build during the months that Tori has been active In the center of that giant sphere laid a concert stage with millions cameras to broadcast around the world.

What Eggman and Tori are planing is to permanently keep everyone under Tori's spell for good with her hit song. For you see Tori's spell doesn't not last forever as she has to keep on singing in order to keep everyone under her control.

One of Eggman's egg pawns came up to him and saluted to him before he spoke up to his leader. "Emperor Eggman, we are just about done with the concert stage, should we proceed with the plan?" The egg pawn asked, while still in its salute form.

"Yes, the quicker we get the plan over with, the quicker I can rule the world." Eggman said, before laughing. "Excuse me? Don't you mean "we" will rule the world." Tori said, giving Eggman a mean look.

"Why yes I course, we will rule the world." Eggman said nervously wiping the sweat of his face. The mad scientist had to be very careful around Tori, learning from his past mistakes, he was trying really hard to be nice to Tori so that she wouldn't betray him like his other ideas like Metal Sonic, Chaos, and Dark Gaia before her.

Despite Eggman creating her, he knows that she has the power to overthrow him and take his place, yet Tori doesn't to know that. "Come let's us begin your biggest concert yet." Eggman said as Tori got off from her chaise longue and followed the mad scientist.

"Hold it, right there you two!"

Eggman and Tori turned around to find Tails and Honey staring at them with boosting smiles on them. "Well well well, if ain't the blue rodent's friends." Eggman mocked. "Speaking of the blue rodent, where is he? I want to see him fail to go against Tori." Eggman looked around the area.

"He probably ran off leaving his friends behind because he's afraid of me." Tori mocked, looking at the yellow fox and cat. "No matter, once I perform my song to the world, I'm gonna hunt him down, alongside with the rest of the world like the animal he is." Tori said, as a microphone appeared in her hand and began to sing one of her songs.

Soon a huge army of her fans gather around together and stood in front of her with everyone having a purple aura around their bodies, alongside with them were Sonic's six friend: Mighty, Knuckles, Shadow, Espio, Vector and Ray who were all under the spell by Tori.

"You might as well come and join me and the fans, there's no chance of you two beating them." Tori laughed evilly. "We are not going to join." Honey said with smile on her. "Huh? Why not?" Tori said confused, wondering why the yellow cat is smiling knowing that the odds are against them as well as Eggman who was also confused.

"Because we have a secret weapon." Tails add in. "What sorta secret weapon?" Eggman asked. Tails and Honey looked at each and gave the mad scientist and the evil diva with a sly smile.

"Her!" Tails and Honey said at the same time, as they moved out of the way to reveal someone wearing a red parka jacket with a white shirt underneath the jacket and a pair of blue jeans, she also had a paper bag head with ripped eye holes that she can see through.

Tori and Eggman looked at each other, with the both of them confused and started to laugh at the girl with the paper bag on her face.

"She's your secret weapon." Eggman said, laughing so hard that he was pounding on his eggmobile. "You gotta to be kidding me, you think she's gonna beat me." Tori mocked as she and Eggman laughed more. Honey and Tails stood quiet as they watched the evil duo laugh, keeping their sly smiles on them.

"She's gotta have a ugly face that only a mother can love if she's wearing that paper bag on her." Eggman mocked. "I don't even think her mother would love her at all. I bet her mother left her at birth the moment she saw her face." Tori coldly added, as she slapped her knee laughing, but this time with her fans laughing with her.

Tori stopped laughing as well as her fans, the pop diva looked at the girl with the paper bag head, who was just standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her left foot with her head tilted a bit to the left.

"Are you done?" the girl asked, underneath the paper bag. Tori was taken little surprise that the girl finally spoke up. "So Ugly can talk after all? Tell me, what's your name?" Tori asked the paper bag wearing girl, wanting to know her name.

"Selena." she answered. "Well Selena, why don't you take off that paper bag off your head and show the world how ugly you are." Tori mocked. "I don't think I should." Selena said. "Oh and why not?" Tori wonder. "Because it will make you jealous, if you saw my looks." Selena shot back. Tori just laughed at Selena's remark.

"Ha ha ha ha me jealous of your looks, you should be the one jealous of my looks." The pop diva shot back. "You got a lot guts for saying something like that to me, you don't know what I'm capable of doing." Tori said as her eyes began to glow red. "And you don't what I'm capable of doing either." Selena mocked back, with a smile underneath the paper bag.

While the two were having their talk, Honey, Tails, and Eggman just stood there hearing the whole conversation between the two with Eggman wondering who was this Selena girl and where she came from.

"Well since you won't take off that paper bag off of you, then I'll make my fans force it off of you, so the whole world can see that ugly face of yours." Tori said. With the snapped of the evil diva fingers, her fans began to slowly walk up to Selena, all of them with sinister smiles on them.

Selena didn't move as she just stood there watching Tori's fans come close to her, with a smirk underneath the paper bag. Just as the fans were ready to jump and take off the paper bag off of Selena's head, she slowly took off the paper bag making everyone stop dead in their tracks when they saw her face. Tori took notice as she saw them stop dead in their tracks, which made her both angry and confused. "Hey! I didn't tell you idiots to stop! Go and-"

"IT"S SELENA!" "IT'S REALLY HER!" "SHE'S BACK!"

"What?! What's going on he-"Tori was then cut off by her fans "AHHHH!" Everyone roared in happiness, causing both Eggman and Tori to cover their ears from the noise, while Honey and Tails had ear plugs with them knowing this would happen.

Tori was now even more confused as she headed to Selena who she saw was a beautiful female blue hedgehog with a ponytail hairstyle that was covering one her beautiful emerald eyes. Tori was shocked to see that the girl she presume to be ugly was the exact opposite, this even shocked Eggman himself.

"Well jealous?" Selena said, with a mocking smile to the diva. Tori gritted her teeth as she then tried to command her fans to attack Selena , but notice that the purple aura around her fans shattered as they all fell in love with Selena. "It looks like your fans don't want to obey you anymore." Selena said. Sonic's/Selena's six friends were also break free from Tori's spell.

The purple aura around their body completely shattered as they were all happy to see Selena, but Knuckles and Shadow seem to be the most happy of the six when they saw Selena with the rest confused on what was happening at the moment and were curious about the female hedgehog.

"She's back." Shadow said softly with a little tear of happiness coming out of his eye, happy to see the female hedgehog again, remembering how he felt when he first saw Selena. "She came back for me. Now I can dump the Master Emerald and get with Selena." Knuckles said, causing Shadow to give him a death glare, remembering that the red echidna also has the same feelings for Selena like he does.

"What are you talking about Knuckles, it's obvious that she came back for me." Shadow said, causing Knuckles to put his fist up. "You want to fight about it!" Knuckles said as Shadow put up his fists as they began to fight over Selena. The female hedgehog just face palm herself as she watched the two lovestrucked boys fight, while Honey and Tails were placing their bets to see who will win between the two boys.

"My money is on Shadow." Honey said, pointing at the black hedgehog. "My money is on Knuckles, there's no way Shadow can beat Knuckles." Tails shot back "We'll see about that fox boy." Honey said as she and Tails shook hands, making their bet official.

Tori was so confused as she tried to cast everyone under her spell, but it didn't have an affect on anybody as everyone was so happy to see Selena again that they completely ignore Tori. Selena was being crowded by her fans, who are all wanting to get her autograph and take a picture with her.

While this happening to Selena, she gave a big smug face to Tori who was boiling red in anger at this point that she's being outshine by the female hedgehog even the fact that she had people fighting for her when she didn't do it on purpose. "Hey Tori! Jealous yet?" Selena mocking the pop diva, still being crowded by the diva's former fans

"Enough!" Tori yelled in anger causing the people around Selena to run in fear. "Looks like someone is jealous." Selena taunting with a smirk, seeing the hot steam coming out of Tori's ear. The two then locked eyes with Tori giving Selena a furious look and Selena giving Tori mocking eyes.

At this point Eggman was getting nervous about his plans failing that he send in his army of egg pawns to help Tori beat Selena, seeing that her songs aren't gonna help her this time around. Selena and Tori engage into combat, while Honey and Tails and the rest of Sonic's friends helped them faced off the army of egg pawns except for Shadow and Knuckles who were still fighting each other.

As the pop diva and female hedgehog fought, Tori was having a hard time facing her due to her former fans cheering for Selena instead of her. Meanwhile Honey, Tails and the rest of the gang were causing such a massacre to the egg pawns. Selena was using some of the new tricks she learned when she and Honey were training together earlier today, which helped Selena do some major damage to the pop diva.

Selena and Tori fought all over the area, the female hedgehog dodged all the in coming shockwaves that Tori was shooting out of her mouth and gave Tori a hard punch to the face, which Knuckles and Shadow caught her doing. "Woah! That's hot!" the two boys said, as they were even more attractive to Selena when they saw her fight, before they went on fighting against each other again for Selena's affection.

Eggman couldn't stand it anymore as he came up between Tori and Selena, making the two stop fighting each other. "Hurry we must go to your concert stage, it's the only way we can defeat this female hedgehog!" Eggman said as flew away to the purple neon sphere that was floating above the city. Tori could help but grit her teeth at the female hedgehog.

"Just you wait, once I'm done with my biggest concert yet, we'll see who's the prettiest one here." Tori said as shen then teleported away from Selena. The female hedgehog just laughed as she watched Eggman fly away in his eggmobile. She then turned around to her friends to see them back to normal and as well robot parts around then, seeing that they have dealt with the egg pawns. Honey and Tails quickly ran up to Selena.

"Way to go Selena, the plan actually worked." Honey said. "Yeah, but we still gotta deal with that." Selena said pointing at the sphere in the sky. "We have to stop that concert before it's too late." Selena said, "Let's go then, we'll take the Tornado to go up there." Tails said as Selena and Honey nodded as they followed the the yellow fox.

Getting to the purple sphere wasn't easy. Eggman send out his egg fleets in hopes of buying some time for the concert. Tails had to use his great piloting skills doing barrels rolls and using the weapons he attached to his Tornado for defense and offense. It took a while but Eventually they made it, Tails dropped off Selena and Honey at a good drop spot for them while he went back to the battle against the egg fleets making sure he takes out each and everyone them that he can.

"Good luck Tails! We'll be rooting for ya!" Selena shouted to her friend, giving him a thumbs up. "Thanks, I'll be rooting for you guys to beat Tori and Eggman." Tails shouted, before went on to his air battle. Selena and Honey nodded at each and began their way inside the sphere.

Selena and Honey fought their way up as they went through many gauntlets of enemies coming towards them from all over the sphere. they manage to make their way to center. There they found a large purple circular stage with a million cameras surrounding it.

They saw Tori slowly coming up from a trap door that was in the center of the stage with a evil smirk on her. "Ho ho ho." laughed Eggman as he came flying behind them. "I think I figured it out who you really are Selena or should I say Sonic." Eggman said, pointing at the female hedgehog, "You some how managed to turn yourself into a girl so that can counter break the spell." Eggman said.

"Yeah and it worked egg head, now we are gonna beat you and end Tori's evil career." Selena as she and Honey got into their fighting position. "Well see about that you blue rat. I'm not sure how you change yourself into a girl, but I'm gonna make sure my plans for world domination will come, for you see I maximize the strength of Tori's spell for her concert so that everyone will be permanently under our command, but first." Eggman said as then pressed a button on his eggmobile.

"Behold my Egg Berserker!" Eggman shouted. Selena and Honey felt the ground shake as they turned around to see a large metallic egg pawn covered in silver armored. The Egg Berserker had two large hammers in both hands and has spikes around it's waist. Selena got into her fighting position but was stopped by Honey.

"Selena you go handle Tori, I'll take care of this scrap of metal." Honey said looking at the large metallic egg pawn with a boosting smile. "You sure, it seems tough to beat?" Selena said to the yellow cat. "That's what I'm looking for when I see an opponent." Honey said with a smirk.

"Now go on and make sure that Tori doesn't perform her song to the world." Honey said stretching her arms and legs. "Alright, be careful." Selena said as she ran to the concert stage where Tori was at for the final showdown.

As Selena made her way to the stage, a whole bunch of purple spot lights turned on, blinding the hedgehog's vision. "Well here we are, the final fight." Tori said. "Yeah, time finish this fight once and for all." Selena said clenching her fist at Tori. The evil pop diva body's began to have purple aura around her.

"While you and your cat friend were making your way here, I manage to power up my attacks to it's potential." Tori giving Selena a sinister smile."Let's see how well you can fight better than you can sing." Selena said.

The two females went head to head as they fought with all their might around the circular stage with one of Tori's song playing in a instrumental version in the background. During their fight Tori did some new moves that she hadn't try yet on the hedgehog.

Tori fired some energy blast and energy discs and as well electric shockwaves. Selena manage to dodge them quickly thanks to her body being more flexible and acrobatic than her normal boy form.

There were times where Selena would do some damage to the diva which cause her teleport away and send out her very own robotic backup dancers that helped keep the hedgehog busy as she tries to repair herself. Selena quickly manage to defeated her backup dancers, but Tori manage to repair herself a bit as she continued her fight with the hedgehog.

Meanwhile with Honey, she was having fun dodging the attacks from the Egg Berserker. The ground shook viciously as the Egg Berserker kept on missing with it's attacked, Honey was mocking the machine by sticking out her tongue teasing the machine at every missed attacked.

Honey was having no problem dealing with the Egg Berserker as she then manage to grabbed one of the large hammer that the Egg Berserker held and swung it down to the legs of the machine and torn up the bottom half with the hammer with all her strength.

The Egg Berserker quickly charge up to Honey with it's arms hoping to body slam her. Honey smiled as she swung the hammer like a golf club destroying the Egg Berserker. "Well that's disappointing, I thought he would be more of a challenge." Honey mocked. The yellow cat then accidentally pressed a red button that next her, "Oh oh, what did I just do?" Honey asked herself.

What Honey did was active the millions cameras that was in the room showing on the television screen that was in the room, broadcasting to the whole world the fight between Selena and Tori that was happening with over 500 billions people watching.

Everyone around the world was shock to see Selena back and happily cheered her as they watch her fight against Tori Sweet, thus breaking the spell from the rest of the people around the world.

Every man, woman, and child cheered for the female hedgehog as they all missed her, if you remember correctly that she went "to a place far far away" when Sonic lied about Selena. Honey couldn't help but laughed as she too rooted for Selena.

The battle was coming to an end as Selena manage to punch Tori in the face again, only this time she ripped out a bit of Tori's skin on her face revealing the metallic face she had, almost making her look like a terminator. Selena knew she had to end has she used her super boost and slammed Tori hard to a wall, damaging her repair circuits and making her body go haywire.

"No! My fans can't live without me!" Tori said. "Yes they can!" Selena mocked. "NOOO!" Tori screech her last word like a banshee as she then exploded into scrap metal. Selena cover her eyes from the explosion for it was a bright one.

"Looks like your world tour has been cancel!" Selena said as she did a victory pose. Before Selena turned around, she notice a purple Chaos Emerald came out from the explosion and rolled over to her.

"So Eggman used a Chaos Emerald to power her up, well that would explain how she was able to do those attacks and teleport." Selena said as she picked up the purple gem from the ground and looked at it. "That makes three emeralds." Selena said remembering that she has two other emeralds she had with her as she left the area.

Back down to Station Square, Selena made it back with Honey and Tails who manage to face all of Eggman's fleet easily. Speaking of the mad scientist, he escaped when Honey was fighting against the Egg Berserker, heading back to his base where he would be pounding on the floor angrily for the next few hours after his latest plan was ruined and that the fact that Sonic/Selena took one of the Chaos Emerald from him. The people of Station Square were trying to bring back the city's glory by removing all the statues of Eggman and Tori and returning the buildings back to normal color.

"So Tails, any idea how to rid of the black sphere?" Honey said, looking at the sphere floating above them. "I do, but it's gonna take some time to get rid of it." Tails explained.

"Well now that Tori is no more, it's time for the antidote to change me back into a boy." Selena extended her hand to Tails for the antidote. Tails laughed nervously, which caused Selena to give the fox a mean look. "Tails what's the hold up? I'm ready to change back into a boy now." Selena said getting a little impatient.

"Yeah about that Selena, I kinda forgot to make the antidote when I was making the girl formula heh heh heh." Tails nervously laughed. "No no no, Tails please tell me that you're joking?" Selena said, really worried. "I'm afraid not." Tails shrugged. Honey poked Selena's shoulder. "Umm...Selena I think you might want to turn around." Honey said looking behind her.

What Selena saw when she turned around was a large group of men, women, and children with signs, flowers and t-shirts of her all wanting to see the female hedgehog up close. "Oh no." Selena stutter.

"SELENA WE LOVE YOU!" "YOU'RE AWESOME SELENA!" "WE GOTTA PUSH SELENA FOR SUMMERSLAM!" shouted multiple people as they went roaring Selena's name out loud, as they wanted celebrate for her return and defeating the evil pop diva. "No not my crazy fans." Selena said face palming herself. Selena may have saved everyone from Tori Sweet, but now she's gotta save herself from everyone.

"Curse my beauty!" Selena shouted as she ran with her fans chasing her. Tails and Honey just watched as they couldn't help but laugh at their friend. "Well I better start on that antidote before-" Tails was cut off as he saw Knuckles and Shadow starting to join the chase after Selena. "Wait Selena! Let me be your future husband! I need to express my love for you!" Shouted the black hedgehog.

"Not if I express my love to her first!" Knuckles said, pushing Shadow to the ground and got a head start in front of him. Honey just laughed at the two boys that they didn't know that the girl they were chasing was Sonic. "It's fun to watch those idiots go at it." Honey said, as she and Tails went to work on the antidote to change Sonic back into a male.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at Sonic's house

"*Yaaaawn*" said a yawning male hedgehog voice, waking up from his ALF alarm clock that was ringing. The male hedgehog got up from his bed with his eyes still shut from the deep sleep he had last night. The blue hedgehog woke up in a good mood, seeing that he won't see the likes of Tori Sweet ever again after beating her.

"I won't hear any of Tori Sweet's stupid music ever again." said the Blue Blur, really feeling good in this particular morning. The hedgehog stretch his back and arms, as he got up from his bed as he sleepily walked up to his mirror and smiled at his reflection, feeling really relief.

"Ah back to my good old male self." Sonic said proudly, flexing his muscles(If he had any.), but stopped quickly due to how ridiculous he looked doing it. Sonic laughed at himself, "It's good to be myself again." Sonic said happily giving himself a wink and thumbs up to his reflection. Sonic then exited out his room and headed down stairs to get some breakfast and recollected his thoughts from yesterday's event.

Yesterday after Sonic(as Selena) defeated Tori Sweet, he was chased by Selena's fans with Knuckles and Shadow joining the chase, Sonic manage to escape from Shadow, Knuckles, and his crazy fans just in time before it was all too late as they all almost trapped him in a corner when he was Selena.

Luckily for Sonic, his pal Tails quickly came in and swooped him on the Tornado and gave him the antidote that changed him back into a boy again over the night after begin rescue. The chase this time around was more crazy as the fans were more prepare for Selena than they were last time.

Sonic also remember how Honey was rolling on the floor laughing when she saw him being chased in his girl form while helping Tails to get rid of the black sphere that Eggman created.

"I'm so glad that day is over and no more Selena." Sonic said happily, heading to his kitchen to get some breakfast. Sonic smiled at the sight of his kitchen, almost if he hasn't seen it in a long time. Sonic smiled at his refrigerator, which had drawn pictures given by Cream herself, that Sonic put on his fridge.

"Let's see what I have in my refrigerator, I'm so starving. I could have not one breakfast, but a second breakfast when I can get it." Sonic said, rubbing his hungry belly. Sometimes Sonic would get so hungry after a day of beating Eggman he would eat a second breakfast (When he can get it.).The blue hedgehog headed to the fridge and check to see what he had in storage for him to eat. "Let's see there's waffles, eggs, bacon, and-"

"Hey Sonic, good morning." said Selena, who was at his kitchen table munching on his chili dogs cutely, she was wearing the same red parka jacket, white shirt and blue jeans from yesterday.

"Oh good morning Selena. There's Selena eating my emergency chili dog stash and-" Sonic stopped talking with his eyes filled with dread when he saw the female hedgehog right there on his table eating his chili dogs, looking at her with dreaded eyes.

"What? Is there something on my face? Is it a spider?" Selena said, afraid that it might have been a spider or something on her. Sonic was really shocked to see his female version right there in person in front of him.

"AHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed as he then fainted and fell on the floor with Selena confused on what happen. "Please tell me, there isn't a spider on me." Selena shaking in fear, slowly checking her face for any spiders on her. "Phew! There isn't." Selena said, in relief as she got up from the table.

Selena then dragged Sonic's unconscious body by his leg and took him outside of his house and grabbed a bucket from under the kitchen sink and filled it up with ice cold water and threw it on him, instantly waking him up.

"Ahhh! So cold!" Sonic shouted as he woke up with his blue fur soaking wet as Selena couldn't help but laugh on how Sonic was floppy around like a fish out of water.

"Ha ha ha looks like somebody had their morning shower I see." Selena mocked. Sonic then looked at Selena with a furious look, "How is it that you're here?" Sonic asked, while getting up from the ground.

"Beats me? I just woke up next to you on your bed and that's it." Selena said shrugging, not really caring. "Anyways, you got any more of those chili dogs, they were delicious." Selena said happily, licking her lips and rubbing her stomach in delight.

Just as Selena could talk some more, Sonic immediately grabbed Selena's arm and took her to Tails' place, hopefully to get an explanation on how Selena is right here with him.

Before the two blue hedgehog went to the yellow fox's place, Sonic wanted to make sure that nobody would recognize or see Selena by putting a paper bag on her head with the word's written "Not Selena" on it, which worked apparently as they both exit the house.

The reason being because people around the world were looking for her as Sonic saw some missing posters and billboards asking if anyone has seen Selena as the two headed to Tails' place. Selena smiled and felt happy seeing the signs of her.

"Wow, people really love me don't they?" Selena said happily, looking at the posters and billboard, she saw around them with the eye holes that the paper bag she had on her. "You don't know the half of it." Sonic said grumpily, as Selena began to whistle a catchy tune under the paper bag.

Along the way, Sonic saw his friend Honey the Cat laughing at the people looking for Selena as Honey was taking her morning walk through Station Square, enjoying the day. "Honey! Over here!" Sonic shouted at the yellow cat. "Oh hey there Sonic!" said Honey, running up to him with her usual smile. "Can't you believe that people are still looking for Selena." Honey laughed.

"Yeah about that...um...how about we go and talk in that alley right there." Sonic said, nervously. Honey then looked at the person behind Sonic with the paper bag on the head. "Sonic, who is that?" Honey asked.

"I'll show you in that alley." Sonic said, confusing the yellow cat. When they reached the alley, where nobody could see them, Sonic took off the paper bag and revealed to Honey that Selena was right here with them almost blowing the yellow cat's mind.

"Hello Honey." said the female hedgehog giving the yellow cat a wave hello. "Sonic it's SELENA!" Honey shouted in shock, which people heard her shout Selena's name to come to them. Sonic quickly put back the paper bag on Selena just in time before a large group of people came from behind them.

"Did somebody say Selena?" said one of the people in the large group. "Nope nope nope just me, Honey, and some person with a paper bag on her head who is totally not Selena." Sonic said, nervously.

"Aw man." said the same person as they left the three alone. "Phew! That was a close one, Honey please keep your mouth shut okay." Sonic said, although it was kinda his fault for not telling Honey to stay quiet at first.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but how is she here?" Honey asked really wanting to know as she looked at the female hedgehog who was just twiddling her thumbs.

"That's what I'm wondering myself, I'm heading to Tails' place for the answer. Wanna come along?" Sonic asked. "Oh yeah definitely! I'm so not gonna miss this one out!" Honey said, as all three of them headed to Tails's place as Honey began to have a little chat with Selena along the way.

Tails' house

The yellow fox was at his couch enjoying his time by watching some Ren and Stimpy cartoons on his tv until there was a knock on his door. "Oh boy! I bet its that plutonium that I order on Amazon for five bucks!" Tails said happily, getting up from his couch. When he open the door, he was surprise to see Selena there in front of him.

"Sonic? What are you doing as Selena? Oh no, did the antidote not work!" Tails said, panicking at his failure. "No it did, but I think it did more than change me back." Sonic said, as Tails was shocked to see Sonic behind Selena as well as Honey who was with them. "Sonic!" Tails shouted, looking at Sonic. "Selena!" shouted Tails, looking at Selena.

Tails kept on repeating Sonic's and Selena's name for a minute, stuck in a trance, until Honey came in and gave Tails a hard slap on his cheek, taking him out of his trance.

"Thanks Honey." the yellow fox thanked his cat friend, while rubbing his cheek. "No problem." Honey said, giving Tails a cheerful smile. Tails looked back at the two blue hedgehog with Sonic tapping his foot demanding an answer from the fox and Selena looking cutely at a butterfly that landed on the top of her nose, smiling at the bug.

Moments later, the yellow fox had Selena behind a monitor doing a full body scan with Sonic and Honey in the same room with them, waiting to get some answers from the fox.

"Well Tails, any explanation?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot. "From what the result said is that I made the antidote too strong that made that the cells from Selena helped her turn into her own person. That's really the explanation I got from the result." Tails said, as he then grabbed a tongue depressor. "Now Selena open your mouth and say "Ahhh" for me." Tails said.

"Ahhh." Selena said, opening her mouth. Tails took a quick examination of her mouth and pressed her tongue with the tongue depressor. "Eeyup she's her own person alright. A heart and a brain of her own." Tails said, throwing away the tongue depressor to the trash.

"Sweet." Selena said, in a chill tone, causing Sonic to facepalm himself. "Great, how am I going to explain when someone sees her, especially Knuckles and Shadow! Who are both crazy in love with her!." Sonic said, a little worried.

Honey then thought of an idea of an excuse for Selena's identity. "I know you can say that she's your long lost twin sister or something. I'm sure people can buy that." Honey said. Seeing that there's no other explanation he could come up with, Sonic decided to go with it.

"Long lost twin sister huh? Well I got nothing in my mind, so long lost twin sister it is." Sonic said looking at Selena. "Awesome, I get to be a long lost twin sister." said Selena, happily.

"That means I also have a sister as well. I always wanted a sister." Honey happily said, seeing that Sonic was close to the yellow cat as a brother, Honey might as well make Selena her sister as well, since Sonic and Selena are almost the same.

The yellow cat and blue female hedgehog happily gave each other a sisterly hug. "Sisters!" Both Honey and Selena shouted happily. Honey then faced Selena with a little worried look on her. "Are you alright accepting the fact you're a female clone of Sonic?" Honey asked Selena.

"Yeah I'm cool with that." Selena said happily, without hesitation. "I'm not like that rustbucket Metal Sonic or those dramatic clones that you see in books and movies." Selena said, mocking.

Apparently Selena has some of Sonic's memories (not all of it) and some of his traits like his good fun loving nature and speed while having her very own girlish personality and girlish likings to go with it, truly making her different from Sonic.

"Much like my twin "brother" here, I hate drama and rather just have fun." Selena stated. Honey then looked at Sonic, "Sonic are you okay with Selena begin around?" Honey asked.

Sonic took a long silence time thinking to himself as he looked at Selena, who was giving him cute puppy dog eyes with her emerald eye as her other emerald eye was covered by her pony hair hairstyle, which sometimes she flickers to see with both eyes. Sonic sigh as he gave his response.

"Fine, I guess I'm okay with her being around." Sonic answered as he rolled his eyes at Selena. "Yes! Woohoo!" Selena shouted happily as Honey and Tails smiled happily for the female hedgehog.

After hours getting to know more about Selena on her personality and her abilities, the four of them headed outside as Selena was getting ready to leave them and was breathing in the fresh air. Selena decided that she wants to travel the world and see the types of places she can go.

"Ah the sound of a new adventure calls me." Selena happily as Sonic couldn't help but smile at her words. "So Selena what are you going to do now with your new life?" Honey asked.

"I don't know." Selena responded. "There are so many places to go. So many things to do. The world is a playground and I'm planning to have fun with it." Selena said, cracking her knuckles.

"Well good luck to you on your travels then and come visit us when you can." Honey said shaking the female hedgehog's hand. "Sure thing Honey, I'm gonna see what this road takes me." Selena said, looking at the road in front of her that lead to a forest, looking at the road with a cocky smile "I better not waste any more time and-"

"Wait!"

The four of them turned around to see none other Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna running towards them and pushed away Sonic, Honey, and Tails to meet Selena. "Ouch! How did you guys know that Selena was here?" Sonic asked the two, rubbing his back from the push.

"It doesn't matter, what matters now is Selena." Knuckles said. "Selena, would you be my girl?" Shadow said getting down on one leg and grabbed Selena's hand and pulled out some flowers. Shadow was then pushed away from Knuckles as he too got down on one leg and pulled out his own set of flowers.

"No Selena forget him and become my girl. I own an floating island you know, where we could live peacefully together." Knuckles said, trying to convince the female hedgehog to be his.

"I asked her first Knuckles!" Shadow said, gritting his teeth at the red echidna. The two pressed their foreheads against each other looking, ready to fight once again for Selena.

Sonic and Tails face palm while Honey laugh really hard even though Sonic isn't Selena anymore, it was still hilarious to watch these two love struck boys go at it against each other. The two stopped glaring at each other as Selena spoke up, "Aww that so sweet of you guys." Selena said, looking at the flowers Shadow and Knuckles gave her.

Selena then gave both Shadow and Knuckles a hug as the two boys felt their body melt from the female hedgehog's hug. "Thanks these are wonderful, but I'm not interested in hot headed echidnas or black emo hedgehogs. Seriously? What do your fangirls see in you two?" Selena question, looking at the two with mocking eyes.

Both Knuckles and Shadow felt their heart shatter into a million pieces as they both fell to their knees and looked at the ground blankly with their mouth open, feeling the world turn black around them. Sonic laughed really hard, slapping his knee. "Ha ha ha oh yeah she has some of my traits alright." Sonic said proudly, as he laughed at his two heart broken friends.

Before Selena left, she gave Sonic, Honey, and Tails a goodbye hug which Sonic felt weird because he felt like he was hugging himself and not Selena.

"Bye you guys! I'm going on an adventure!" Selena shouted as she began to run, beginning her new life. Sonic, Honey, and Tails waved and said their goodbyes to the female hedgehog as they watch her go.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Honey asked Sonic. "I'm sure she will, after all she has my speed and my abilities. She can handle anything that she faces." Sonic said, watching Selena jump in the air and clap her feet together in felicity. "Woohoo! I'm really feeling it!" Selena shouted out happily in the air.

Tails then came up to Sonic, looking at him with something on his mind. "So Sonic, now that Selena is her own person, do you think I can-" "No Tails, you cannot date my female clone." Sonic said, cutting in Tails' sentence, knowing that his fox friend also has a thing for Selena. "Aww man." Tails said, sadly.

"Oh well, it was worth the shot." Tails said, quickly shaking off his sadness. Honey then looked at the two heart broken boys who haven't move a muscle since Selena left, "What about them? Do you think they'll be alright?" Honey said, pointing at Knuckles and Shadow.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. They'll get over it when this story ends." Sonic said, looking at his two heartbroken friends, who still haven't move a inch, frozen like statues. "Come on, let's do something fun. Like throwing some combustible lemons at pictures of Amy for target practice." Sonic suggest, walking away from the two boys. "Okay!" Honey and Tails said, following the blue hedgehog leaving the two boys alone to be heartbroken about Selena.

The End

Shadow &amp; Knuckles: We're still not over it!


End file.
